snow white Spartan
by stuckshocker777
Summary: a lone Spartan was left standing to defend his him. this same Spartan soon found that his home was gone and thought if he was going down he was going do fighting. well that's what he thought but fate can be a bitch some times.


On snow white hill a wild blizzard raged throughout the area. a man clad in snow white

MJOLNIR mark VI armour stood. Looking around the man stood at almost seven feet tall in the armour.

Cleaning the snow from his sea blue visor the man unclipped his assault rifle and started walking. Unnoticed to the man three pairs o eyes were watching his very movement. That was until one of them moved and made his motion sensor go haywire.

"Three target not a challenge" the man remarked in an oddly young voice. Aiming for the area the three blips appeared the man yelled. "Come out" in his still oddly young voice. The three figures flinched. "How did he know we were here?" one of the questioned.

The man heard what the female vice had said. "Either you come out now or i make you" he stated and clicked the safety off on his rifle. He hadn't had the best of days and three blips sneaking up on him was something he was not in the mood for.

Why was he having a bad day well: FLASH BACK:

_"So charter you said to leave the lone wolf stuff behind kind of ironic isn't it" noble six mused to himself as he put his DMR rifle on to his back. Clad in snow white armour the Spartan served the area around him. _

_"so the covenant have started to glass the planet, but why are they till sending in troops" six wondered as he noticed three Phantom's fly down and leave off some elites and grunts. "might as well go out with a bang" he thought as he grabbed the assault rifle near him and check the ammo._

_"32 nice" he stated and he jumped from his preach and landed behind some rocks. pressing a finger to the side of his mark VI helmet his vision flick from normal to thermal. "this is why i use mark VI Jorge" six mused as he peered through the rock and saw at least three elites looking for him. _

_not wanting to disappoint he ran around the rock and came face to face with the first elite. sense these shark like aliens are battle hardened soldiers he wasn't very surprised. jumping back the elite tired to shot at him with the plasma repeater he was holding. _

_not wanting to lose his shield just yet six dived at him while pulling out his knife. the dive was successful to tackle and elite and give six the chance he needed to stab his knife up through the elite's jaw and out its helmet. not wanting to be seen as a lying target six rolled while pulling his knife out of the now dead elite. _

_ still have a grip on his assault rifle he fired wildly to give him a chance to get up. but the other two elites weren't having any of it. one pulled out an energy sword and charge at him with the intent to slice the demon in two. what the elite did expect was for the Spartan to role on to his back and lift his feet up. this action was rewarded with his feet gaining a hit on the elites jaw and forcing the sword out of its hand. _

_ tossing his assault rifle to the side six grabbed the falling sword and reactivated it. once he was on his feet the Spartan sliced through the fallen elites shields and into its gut. with a spray of blood on coating his armour six deactivated his sword and placed it on to his side where he would normally keep a pistol._

_taking out his DMR he aimed for the last elite and they began to exchange fire. six knew his shields were weaker than the elites so he dived behind some cover to allow his shield to recharge. the elite didn't like it too much and vaulted over the cover and promptly kicked the Spartan in the back. "humph and i thought the demon would serve as more of a challenge" the elite snickered as he started to circle the Spartan like a shark. _

_shaking his head six stood up and placed his DMR on to his back and reactivated his energy sword. "well then elite let's fight" six stated with a grin under his helmet. the elite scuffed and drew his own energy sword. "very well demon you are the first to challenge me so i will make you death quick when you lose" the elite stated._

_"hope you can keep that promise" six said and he charged forward with his sword cocked back. the elite did the same and soon the two were clashing swords over and over again, either gaining an advantage. _

_"this has been fun but your buddies are getting annoyed" six stated as he and the elite noticed that more of the covenant started to crowd around them. "then we shall finish this now" the elite grunt and charge at an unready Spartan. _

_six's instincts kicked in and dodged the attack. the elite throw too much force in to the charge and was sent further than he wanted. six seeing his chance swung his sword and sliced through the elite's shield and straight through his neck. _

_reward with more blood on his armour six placed his sword in to his hip and drew his rifle. taking aim he shot the first few grunt that started to activate some plasma grenades. the resulting explosion killed most of the surrounding enemies and six made a run for it._

_when he was clear of the group six looked to see a few more elite's following him and they looked pissed. not wanting to die six continued his run but soon found himself in front of a wraith. cursing his luck six charge forward and narrowly missed being blown up by one of its mortar strikes._

_when he was close enough six drew a grenade and jumped on to the tank. the driver was going to try and shake him off but six smashed his hand in to the cock pit and dropped the primed grenade in there as well. _

_jumping back six took a moment to admire his handy work but he didn't have long as more of the elites had started to chase him. not wanting to die six began his run again but when he jumped over the next hill he got quite a surprise. _

_a covenant corvette was hovering just above a lake and all of its cannons were looking at him. cursing his luck yet again six ran forward seeing a small cliff that he could use to get on to the damn thing. as he ran the explosion's behind him gave him a good idea of what would happen if he stopped running. _

_some of the rocks that the corvette blew up started to rain down on the Spartan but he didn't care if he was going to die he was going to die taking out a corvette and killing as many covenant as he could. _

_once he reach the cliff six put as much strength in to his legs as he could and jumped. being hit by some plasma bullets six landed on the outside of the ship where a welcome party was waiting for him. with a quick count six saw six elites dressed in space suits all holding spike rifles and all of them were aimed at him. _

_seeing as one of them started to shoot six dived forward and slide towards them. with the sleek design of the corvette's it was quite easy to slide all the way towards them. lucky for him these elite held their ground so he slid in to one of the elite's and if the cracking sound was any indication of what happened. the elite he slid in to fell holding his now broken knee._

_using the slide six stood up and throw a punch into the jaw of the next elite. quickly pulling back his fist, six was happy that the elite's visor cracked and some of its blood now coated it. with the momentary surprise the elite had six ducked and preformed a very brutal kick to its leg snapping it in a direction a leg should never go._

_as the elite fell six drew his energy sword and cut down the next elite before pulling out one of its plasma grenades and dropping it at his feet. turning around six ran for the door that the elites came from and heard the satisfying sound of the grenade going off._

_six dived in to the door and smashed the counsel used to open the door. the door shut and with the controls broken six would be able to do some work. running down the halls six new the best way to the engine room. _

_shooting any grunt of jackal in the head six made it to the engine room without any kind of trouble. looking over the huge engine six noted that this ship was made of slip space jumps and if that is true then six was going to have lots of fun._

_running to the nearest  
control panel six began to activate the slip space drive and he knew that the elites at the head of the ship will be gunning for him now. holding his DMR in one had six shot the controls for the door just to make sure he had time to do his magic. _

_once the sound of the engine starting up six waited till he saw enough power going to the engine to throw a grenade at it. what he didn't count of was a pair of hunters blasting the door open. when the dust cleared only the two hunters were standing there. "it seems the elites think they will be enough for me" six mused as he readied himself for the next fight. _

_the first hunter charged forward with the intent to smash him in to the ground with the huge shield attached to his arm. six rolled to the side dodging the big attack but was caught off guard when an energy cannon fired at the shot exploded in front of him. he was lucky that it was far enough away to not kill him but it still sent him flying in to the wall behind him. _

_six took notice that the engine was at the point where a grenade would destroy it and send everyone on this ship to oblivion. with this resolve six ripped himself from the wall and charge forward. the hunter took this as a challenge as charge forward as well._

_once they were close enough for each other six ducked and slide under the hunter much too its own surprise. grabbing a grenade from his armour six armed it and throw it towards the engine. not two second later did the grenade explode and cause the engine to erupt in a series of explosions that shook the ship. balancing himself six stood there waiting for the final explosion. _

_he didn't have to wait too long as a slip space portal opened up in front of him and started to tear the ship apart. six watched with a smile of his face as the hunters ran out of the room trying to survive even if they had no way of surviving it. the portal expanded and six was pulled in to it._

_"ok someone get the licence plate of that warthog that hit me" six grunted as he stirred awake. when he finally opened his eyes he did notice that he was falling but not off a cliff, no he was falling from orbit. "shit, shit ,shit, shit" six cursed as he continued to fall towards the planet below him. _

_the only area the super soldier could land was on the snowy hill under him. Throwing more curse words around six landed, and the hill was now a crater. "well that sucked" six cursed as he looked over his weapons. _

_the DMR and sword were damaged and would never be repair. Sighing to himself six looked around and noticed that a hell of a lot of weapons were littered around him. Not on to kick a gift horse in the mouth six grabbed a assault rifle and a full bag of ammo for it. next was one of his favourite weapons. _

_grabbing the sniper rifle and a fully bag of ammo for it six attached it to his back and started walking. "No UNSC signals anywhere on this planet" Six noted and made his way to the top of a hill. _

_END FLASH BACK:_

The three figures finally came out of the tree line they were hiding in and reviled themselves to be three very attractive middle aged women. "explain why you were following me" six demanded. "We were just curious as to who you are and how you get here" the first women asked.

"Call me six and i don't know how got I just fell from orbit after blowing up a covenant corvette" six explained. "Did you say you fell from orbit" the girl on the left side gasped. "Yes, now which planet am i on" six asked.

The three looked at him oddly. "You're on earth sir" the first stated. "earth" six questioned and got nods from the three. "hmm...what year is it" six asked. the three gave him another odd look but the middle women answer. "2009"

"Is something wrong" one of the women asked as they noticed the long silence. "this can't be right even the least technological planet knows it's 2552" six thought to himself. "where is the nearest settlement" six asked after snapping out of his internal musing. "it isn't far from here we will take you there" the middle one explained.

"What are your names before we go any further" six asked, he was never good with civilians but at least he could try and be nice. "I'm Tsurara Shirayuki shall we go" the middle women stated and completely forgot about the other two.

Six didn't care and started following the purple haired women. "So what's your real name" Tsurara asked tring to find out as much as possible about the armoured man. "hmm...don't remember" six mused, he had been a Spartan sense he was four so he couldn't remember much about his past.

"oh that's sad well what are you" she asked. "is there any reason as to why you are asking me these questions" six asked in return, he wasn't about to give away information to an unknown. "just wanted to know more about you so what do you look like under the helmet" she asked.

"sorry but i will not be taking off the helmet till i know this place is safe" six stated. "alright then. but may i ask why does your voice sound so young" Tsurara asked. "well it might have to do with the fact i am seventeen" six replied and this slightly shocked all three of the women.

"seventeen you can't be serious" the one beside Tsurara exclaimed. "well you can believe what you want i know how long i have lived for" six replied and decided they wouldn't be much of a threat and shoulder his rifle.

"What kind of weapon is that" Tsurara asked. "a standard issue assault rifle of the UNSC" six replied like it was common knowledge, which it was if he was in his own time. "well i collect a lot of guns and i have never seen anything like the two you are holding" she stated while looking over the3 sniper rifle on his back.

"where are we heading anyway" six asked out of curiosity. "our village it is hidden by this blizzard most of the year but it is a great tourist attraction" Tsurara explained. "great more dam civvies" six mentally groaned. "by the looks of it you don't have money so you can stay in my place" Tsurara stated much to the anger of the other two.

"She thinks she can take this man for her own daughter" they both thought angrily. "thank you i won't need more than a day and i will be on my way" six stated and this cause all three girls to clinch, they need a man like this for their daughters and they weren't going to let him leave just like that.

"where will you go" Tsurara asked. "don't know best to keep walking and find a way off planet" six stated. "off planet" Tsurara questioned. "yes even if this planet is an unknown the UNSC will be able to find me" six explained.

"so your an alien" one of the other girls asked. "no, i may be a super soldier but i am still human" six explained and the girls flinched again. "this guy is just full of surprises" they all thought together.

The group soon made it back to the village and everyone looked at six like he was a freak. However he was used to it. "Welcome to my home" Tsurara exclaimed happily. six walked inside and noted it was a nice yet simple place.

"you have a nice home here" six stated as he placed his assault rifle on his back along with his sniper. "well make yourself at home, my daughter and her friends are on the ski slops at the moment so they should be here soon" Tsurara stated.

"thank you for the help" six replied. "i don't think i can sit down without breaking something" six thought as he leaned against the wall and started thinking about what was happening.

"am i really in the past" six wondered. "are you hungry six" Tsurara asked as she walked in to the living room to see six leaning against the wall instead of sitting on the couch. "if you wouldn't mind something small should suffice" six replied, he was hungry but he didn't need too much.

"alright" Tsurara replied. "i wonder if he will like my daughter, i know that if he wants to stay he will need to marry one of the village girls and i can't keep him just for my daughter" Tsurara thought worryingly.

"Tsurara" a very loud and scared voice yelled as the door burst open. "what" Tsurara asked as she jumped from the kitchen too the door. "there are yeti on the slops" the random women yelled. "No, my daughter is up there six your going to have to wait for the food" Tsurara yelled.

"is something wrong" six asked as he came in to the room. "yes my daughter and her friends could be in danger i need to go" Tsurara stated. "need some help" six asked. "it would be suicidal if you went" Tsurara explained and all this did was make six smirk under his helmet. "perfect we should go" six stated and drew his rifle.

Tsurara looked at the man like he was insane but every little bit of help she could get she would take. "ok but if you get hurt it is not my fault" Tsurara explained. "don't worry i have been in enough life and death situation from beings that you i would call monsters came out on top" six stated.

few minutes later Tsurara was on a snow mobile and six was running right beside her. running at 40 miles an hour. "you sure you are human" Tsurara asked. "yes" six stated, he was never one to chat when he had a job to do.

six ran up a small hill and noticed what looked like brutes attack a group of teenagers. "those your daughter and her friends" six asked. "yes, we have to hurry" Tsurara replied. "go i will keep you covered from here" six ordered and switched to his sniper.

"hope he knows what he is doing" Tsurara thought as she drove down to the group of teens. the first thing six did was line up two of the brute like beast and take the shot. "double kill" six chuckled to himself and switched to his rifle and charged head long in to the group of yeti.

with the group of teens Tsurara jumped off her snow mobile and started shooting the shotgun she had with her. she watched as two of the yeti's were about to jump at her daughter and the boy she always talked about. before anyone could do anything a bullet sliced through the air and splattered the brains of the yeti's on the ground.

Tsurara looked to see six running towards the group and two more yeti about to attack him. six saw the two and ran at them. the first tried to smash six in to the ground with its fist. six however did feel like become one with the ground and jumped over the fist before kicking the beast ion the face with a bone crunching sound.

six used the now limp body to spring up and back flip over the second yeti. six was still in the air and pulled out his combat knife. with a quick motion six sliced the knife through the yeti neck killing it instantly.

landing on the ground six didn't stop there. charging forward six jumped and kicked another yeti on the chest while firing his rifle in to another one. Tsurara was shocked at what she saw, no more than shocked she couldn't believe this man, no teenager was capable of this. for the group of teens they were in the same boat as Tsurara.

six throw the now empty clip away and reloaded his rifle. rolling to the left six avoided getting smashed in to the ground and jumped to his feet. The rest of the yetis were now only focusing on him much to the silver haired girls anger.

looking around six noted that there were six yeti's left. smirking under his helmet six mention for them to attack. roaring in frustration two yeti's charged at the Spartan. swing their arms in two different direction one was aiming for the feet while the other aimed for the head.

jumping in to the air six spun in the air and avoided both attempts to kill him. landing on his feet six dived forward and shoulder charged one of the yeti's. as it fell it got a face full of assault rifle ammo. the now dead body lay on the ground as six turned around and readied him self for the next five.

three of them charged at him. holding his ground six waited for the middle one to get close to him. no sooner had the beast got in his range did six smash the butt of his rifle in to the beast face while grabbing the barrel of his sniper.

spinning on his heels six smashed the butt of his sniper in to another face and then shot of three round in to the other face. using the sniper as a staff six stabbed it in to the ground and kicked out at the last yeti and forced its face to cave in on its self.

flipping his sniper around six shot the one of the other two yeti's in the face killing it instantly. the last yeti roared in anger and was about to charge at the Spartan but when it looked down six was now where in sight.

roaring again it turned its attention to the stunned teenagers and mother nut before it could do anything a combat knife stabbed through its head and out of its forehead. kicking the body away six deactivated his active cameo and sheathed his knife.

"is that all of them" six asked as he reloaded his weapons and made his way over to the group. "what the hell was that" Tsurara yelled. "what do you mean" six asked. "you said you were human" all of the teens flinched at that, "but no human could do that not even a monster could do that" Tsurara finished.

"well i am human for your information, and i did that because i was trained to fight in impossible situations" six replied. "what are you" a young girl wearing a witch costume asked. "hmm...I'm a Spartan" six replied.


End file.
